Maria meets Abbadon
by Maria65
Summary: Maria is traveling Port Skandia when she suddenly meets another Envoy, but is this boy who he actual seems to be? Maria, and the name Sachi belong to me, Abbadon belongs to BewilderForce, and Merrilee, Kane, and Joel belong to Aeria Games. Rated T because of Kane.


Maria sighed as she walked around Port Skandia, her golden eyes showing sadness...why couldn't Kane leave her alone? Kane, the Commander of the Patrol guards around Port Skandia was starting to act more violently towards her, and constantly calling her a demon. Maria didn't understand what his problem was, so she tried to ignore him. It helped...at times, but that was when she didn't have to report directly toward him, so other times she avoided him at all costs. The villagers would comfort her since they all usually see Kane abusing her, verbally, at some point; but it was little help, though she did appreciate it. Sachi, her Eidolon, floated beside her, her expression one of concern for her Envoy.

"Maria...are you okay?" Sachi asked cautiously, but Maria gave an aggravated sigh.

"Yes Sachi, for the last time, I'm fine!" Maria snapped, and Sachi flinched.

Maria realized, and her expression turned to one of horror, and she sighed, before she hugged Sachi.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap." Maria apologized, and Sachi smiled, hugging back.

"It's okay, I know you're upset, and so am I. Kane has no right to abuse you like he is, and personally, it's rather freaky." Sachi stated, remembering the time Kane tried to give Maria lashing, but the other guards came in and stopped him.

"Yeah...every since a year ago he's been acting odd." Maria stated, remembering when she 16 how Kane had suddenly changed from a strict, yet understanding Commander, to a mean, unreasonable, judging Commander.

Sachi nodded, showing she agreed as well, and the two continued their patrol...yet Sachi felt a little weird, but kept quiet. She felt a familiar feeling, the feeling of the Power of Gaia...was another Envoy around?

Near Port Skandia, yet deeper in the forest some creature was moving around, yet it had no real shape. Suddenly the sound of something swirling happened, and a young boy came out into the light, squinting as he let his eyes adjust to the light. Shaking his head, his blonde hair following his movements, he opened his eyes, revealing red iris's. He wore a extremely dark red shirt, black pants, black boots, and he had a long black cape on; connected around his neck by a red gem, and a mask lay against one side of his face, hiding one of his eyes. The mask held three, red lines, and good contrast against the stark, white mask. Pulling the cloak closer to him, the air slightly chilly due to the ocean in the village; he shivered as he moved closer to the village, intent on, possibly, restocking items. He jumped slightly though when he heard a twig snap behind him, and turning around, saw only a few bunny hops, and he smiled, kneeling down to pet them. They rubbed against his hands affectionately, and he smiled softly at them, his red eyes shining with happiness.

"Who're you?!" a rough voice demanded behind him.

The boy flinched, and turned around quickly, even as the bunny hops ran away due to the voice, and saw no other than Kane. Kane had short, dark purple hair, grey eyes, and wore a all leather outfit with metal shoulder, hip, and shin guards with gauntlet's. A shield was in one hand while he held a sword in another, a few guards were with him. Looking up at him, Kane snarled...red eyes, never a good sign.

"Tch, we don't need another demon." Kane stated, and one of the guards, Will, looked at him worried.

"S-sir, he's just a boy. How could he be a demon?" Will asked, but a glare silenced him.

"Red eyes are all signs of a demon lurking about, not to mention he has a mask. Hasn't there been sightings in other village of some monster with a mask?" Kane questioned harshly.

"Yes s-sir, but I doubt this is the same-!" The guard was cut off by Kane grabbing him by the collar.

"Don't question me, just follow order's!" Kane shouted, pushing the guard away, and pointing the sword at the boy, who began trembling.

"Today is the day you die, demon." Kane stated calmly, before raising his sword.

"STOP!" A females voice shouted, and as Kane struck at the boy, two swords suddenly blocked his.

"What?" Kane questioned, before he saw Maria, her swords crossed above the boy, protecting him.

"Maria, move!" Kane shouted, his grey eyes showing nothing by hate for her.

"No, what do you think you're doing?! He's just a kid, why are you attacking him?! So what if has an unusual eye color, I had gold eyes, yet you don't try killing me! LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Maria shouted, before she flipped, kicking Kane back.

Sachi floated toward the boy, and helped him up, his eyes showing surprise at seeing her.

_'An Eidolon?'_ the boy thought, shocked to see one here.

"Kill him Maria!" Kane shouted, but Maria shook her head, standing between the boy and Kane.

"No, he's done nothing wrong. I don't see any reason to kill him." Maria stated coldly, before she turned, and walked away, pulling the boy with her, ignoring Kane as he shouted insults at her.

When they entered the village, many people looked their way, surprised, but ignored them after awhile as they continued about their business. They went to the chief's house, and Maria opened the door, before allowing the boy in, and closed the door behind them.

"Sorry about Kane, please ignore him. He doesn't know what good is anymore, and frankly the whole village is rather scared of him." Maria said as she placed her swords against one way, the rack keeping them off the ground.

"R-really?" the boy asked, his voice rather deep despite how old he was.

"Hn? Oh, yeah. Here, give me your mask." Maria said reaching for it, but the boy moved back, shaking his head.

Maria was confused, but shook her head, scratching it afterwards.

"Never mind, forget I asked. Um...what's your name?" Maria asked, motioning him to the living room, where they sat down, the boy across from Maria and Sachi.

"My name is Abbadon, I came from a village closer to Candeo Marsh." the boy stated, and Maria showed surprise.

"All the way from Candeo Marsh? That's quiet a long walk." Maria said, surprised.

"Anyways, my name is Maria, and this is my Eidolon, Sachi. I'm what people have been calling Envoy of Gaia." Maria said, and Abbadon nodded.

"I figured you were. I've seen Eidolon's before, and...well..." He trailed off, and Maria heard Sachi within her mind.

_**'He's an Envoy of Gaia as well. His power of Gaia is strong, nothing like yours, but it is rather strong.'**_ Sachi said to Maria telepathically, and Maria nodded.

"And Envoy of Gaia as well, so that's what Sachi felt earlier." Maria commented, and the boy looked at her shocked.

"Sachi and I can feel the power of other Envoy's, and earlier, Sachi felt one. The trace of power lead us to you, in which we stop Kane from committing a crime of some sort." Maria said, and Abbadon nodded.

After some talking, Maria got up and made something to eat, before she walked back in and gave Abbadon a bowl of soup.

"Here, you must be starving after you walked all the way here from Candeo Marsh, even though you're and Envoy as well." Maria said, and Abbadon took it with a smile.

"Thanks." he said gratefully, the two ate their food.

Night had fallen of Port Skandia, and the Chief's family had returned. After agreeing that Abbadon could stay with them as long as he helped out around the village, they all retired to their respective rooms, Abbadon sharing with the Chief's son, Joel. Maria though was awake, watching the moon rise as her heart swelled with unease. Just what was going on? Usually Maria was shy around new people, she never was that quick to trust someone...maybe it was the fact that he was an Envoy? Or was it something else? Sachi had told Maria that something was different about Abbadon, that he didn't seem completely human, and Maria had agreed...something was off. It wasn't uncommon to meet a different race within Terra, there were the Makar, the Sarpa, the Dwarf's, and Eidolon's...yet he didn't feel like any of those.

_'When he comes to trust me more, I'll ask him. Besides...the way he act's reminds me of myself.'_ Maria thought before she decided to get some much needed rest.

**Abnormally long! T^T I was doing so good with 'short' stories, but not my streak is broken. Anyways, this is how I imagine Maria, my Aura Kingdom OC, meeting Abbadon, who is BewilderForce's OC for Aura Kingdom. In a different short story, I will reveal his secret. Hope you all enjoyed, R&R!**


End file.
